


Make Me Love You

by Amy (BEAUTAEFULCHERRY)



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, I Love You, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEAUTAEFULCHERRY/pseuds/Amy
Summary: "I'm gonna make you mine, hyung."
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Make Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see I'm terrible at making summary. Yikes.   
> Anyways hi guys. This is my first ao3 post. My name's Amy and yea. Imao.Idk what else to say. Hope you enjoy it...?

"Mark you need to get out! Exams aren't that big of a deal!" 

Mark, fixing his glasses, looked at taeyong, his roommate. The elder male was whining at this point, desperate enough to drag the younger out of the shit hole called their room. The fact that his crush of a long time Johnny Suh asked him to go out with him ain't any kind of small thing for taeyong. He was excited. But he was nervous. And as someone who has known Taeyong for a long time, he knew Mark would be the best option to tag along with him. Moreover the latter had told him that he would be bringing his friends as well and so as to not feel alone taeyong decided to take the younger with him. 

"Hyung! It won't be a big deal for you but for me it is! I've a long way to go before I complete this whole semester." Mark tried to reason with the elder on why he shouldn't be tagging along with other instead of studying. But taeyong wasn't buying his reasons whatsoever. 

"You have two whole months to prepare! And of course it won't be take that long if you're afraid of the warden. We'll be here before our curfew. Don't worry about that. You can trust me." 

"It's not just that. I don't want to come to that party..." 

"Oh c'mon! I'll be by your side all the time. Don't worry. I will even make sure that you won't get laid by-"

"Stop I'll accompany you. Fine?" Mark riased his hands in defeat, a part of him sulking since he really didn't want to go. But he knew for sure that if he hadn't agreed this fast he might as well be ready to hear all the foul words that leave Taeyong's mouth. Smiling the older boy hopped to his side before grabbing his shoulders. 

"Now now let's get you ready. After all you shouldn't be going on sweatpants and shirt to parties. You should look presentable enough" hearing this Mark groaned loudly following the older who was happy to choose the outfit and put make-up for Mark. 

After what felt like hours Taeyong was done with his work taking a glance at the younger. He couldn't help but squeal as Mark looked so good in that outift. Feeling proud he patted the boy's shoulder, smiling.

"Damn! If I didn't have any sort of crush on John then I might've hit on you way earlier" this definetly did it's work as a tint of rose filled Mark's cheeks, earning a coo from the other. Slapping the other's arm playfully, Mark looked at the mirror and smiled. He was honestly so pleased with the way he looked and all thanks to Taeyong for his sense of fashion and the makeup he decided to apply on the younger. It definitely made him look so good.

"Okay so let's get going! Johnny and his gang would be there soon. We shouldn't delay!" Taeyong dragged the younger onto his car before driving away into Seungwoo's place where the party was being held. 

The first thing Mark noticed was that the place was huge. The parking lot alone had many cars and that made Mark wonder how rich this dude was. Smiling taeyong turned off the engine before exiting it, followed by Mark. To say the least Mark was astonished. He didn't know he would end up here in an expensive party like this. 

"This seungwoo dude is quite rich" Mark said as a statement which the other nodded to. 

"Yea maybe if you paid attention to your surroundings rather than being burried in your textbooks you might've known that he's rich and that too your classmate." Taeyong scoffed as Mark let out a nod of understanding. He possibly couldn't argue with the other cause what he said was true. 

"Taeyong!" A loud voice caught the attention of the two as they saw four guys walking towards them. Taeyong, recognizing one of the giants as his crush, ran towards him and greeted, totally forgetting the boy called Mark. Mark expected this and he couldn't help but sigh at the behaviour. Either way he decided to follow the other and now all of them were facing each other. 

"Mark meet Johnny. Johnny this is Mark, my roommate" The two greeted each other as his attention went to this one boy who was staring at him intently. Honestly the boy intimidated Mark but having high pride for himself the boy decided to not let it show outwards.

"Hi I'm Jaehyun and this is my boyfriend Doyoung. That right there is Donghyuck, Johnny's brother." 

After the introductions they decided to get inside. Mark wasn't used to the loud noise so it was natural for him to bring his hands to his hears in a way to block the noise out. 

"Not used to parties?", came a voice as Mark looked to his side. It was Donghyuck. There was something about the boy that intimidated Mark and he for sure didn't know what it was. Letting out a small, awkward smile Mark replied

"Yea. I'm not really used to this. If it weren't for Taeyong hyung I wouldn't be here today." 

"You both are close?" Haechan asked curiously as both of them were now in front of a small bar. The latter ordered for a drink while Mark rejected it. He knew he had low alcohol tolernace so he didn't want to waste himself. 

"Yea quite close you can say." 

"Promise me that you won't tell something to him." Holding out his pinky, Haechan asked as Mark nodded his head. He followed the actions of the younger as the other leaned in close, hovering above his ears, making Mark go read. He wasn't used to someone invading his private space so this bothered him. But seems like the latter wasn't paying attention to it whatsoever. 

"Johnny hyung likes him." Mark called it. It was so obvious that both of them were into each other just by the looks they were giving. If it weren't for their dense skulls then they would've dated sooner.

"Anyways Mark, won't you have a little drink? I know you rejected it the first time but c'mon man! This is a party !" 

"I don't know hyuck...I don't really have the best alcohol tolerance" 

"Oh c'mon man! I shouldn't be the only one getting drunk. You should too. Give me some company! "

With that Mark decided to drink. He didn't know why but somehow the younger was pretty much convincing. Seeing the older grabbing his first drink, Haechan couldn't help but smirk as he sipped his drink. 

"So Mark tell me something about yourself!"

"I don't have much to tell but yea I'm a pretty much boring person in general. I love studying tho" Mark said as the other chuckled before saying 

"Can tell. I've seen you in the campus multiple times with your nose perked inside your books." 

"You are from our college?" Mark was amused to say the least. He didn't know that Haechan would be studying in the same place as him. But then again it made sense considering the fact that his brother was studying there.

"Oh Mark! How dense can you get? Of course, I go there. And I've seen you couple of times. But whenever I tried to reach you, you seemed too busy so I decided to not to. And it was really surprising for me to see you here. It's not like I'm judging you or something but wouldn't you rather be studying in your dorm?" 

Was Haechan lying? No of course not. Considering Mark's interests he would rather be at his room rather than to come to this party. 

"Yea but he dragged me here...I didn't have a choice but to tag along."

The conversation became awkward all of a sudden. It was as if the two didn't want to say anything but welcome the silence that was invading them. Their attention turned towards the familiar couple who were now the centre of attention with Johnny's hips in his waist and Taeyong's arms linked around the latter's neck. 

"Aren't they cute?" 

"Yes they indeed are" replied Mark as he couldn't help but feel happy for his friend. As far as he knew, Johnny was a nice guy and judging his actions, Mark could tell that the older would take great care of Taeyong. 

Again silence. 

One shot

Two shot. 

The silence created an unfamiliar tension which wasn't there not so long ago. Turning to his side Mark met the eyes of the younger boy. The latter didn't say anything but just looked at him. 

"Have you ever kissed someone, hyung?" 

Mark was a bit taken aback by the question. He was a bit embarassed by the fact that he had never had his first kiss. He was debating whether to tell the other or not. 

"Judging by the time you are taking, I take the answer as no." Haechan chuckled as he sipped his drink.   
He looked back the older who was giving him doe eyes. 

Gosh why's he so cute?

"Do you want to know it feels to kiss someone?" Again a random question, but this time it made him nervous. He chuckled awkwardly before looking away.

"Oh! Is someone blushing?" Cooed the younger boy as Mark clicking his tongue.

"Shut up!" He moved his eyes from the boy trying not to focus on him. 

"Make me" the cocky reply that left the boy's mouth made Mark surprised. A gasp left his mouth as Haechan raised his eyebrow at the action. 

"You like the idea huh?"

"No"

"But your reaction says otherwise" leaning closer, the boy got near the other's face tugging his hair behind 

"Tell me hyung do you like the idea of me kissing you. Touching you? Do you want me to make you feel good? Do you want me to ruin those pretty lips of yours ? Tell me hyung, tell me" squeezing the older's thigh a bit, haechan was dangerously close as Mark visibly gulped. He didn't know what to say but his face gave it all away. 

"Kiss me Hyuck. Make me feel like I'm in cloud 9." Mark doesn't know where the sudden burst of confidence came from but he had to let the other know that both parties can play this game. He definitely ain't the type to lose his first kiss to someone who's a stranger to him. But something about hyuck was drawing him in and he couldn't give in. 

"Are you sure about this?" Hyuck asked despite being taken aback by the sudden request from the other's side. For the majority of the time he would admit that he was just messing with the older. But after hearing his request, Haechan couldn't help but ask him. He wasn't sure if the older wanted to give him his first kiss. 

"Yes" 

"I'm asking you once again. Are you really sure about this. We can stop and pretend as if this didn't happen. I don't think you're in your right mind now and considering the fact that you said you have low alcohol tolerance, I don't want you to regret your decision later. So-"

"I'm sober enough to let you kiss me" Mark still doesn't know why he wanted to kiss Hyuck so bad but he did. Leaning forward he captured the younger's lips on his, their tongues moving on a painfully slow motion. Haechan to say the least was taken aback by the way the older kissed. He kissed like an expert when in fact this was his first kiss and that alone was amusing for him. 

The kiss got heated as their tongues fought for dominance. Grabbing a fitful of hair, Mark pulled the other closer as Haechan won, dominating the other. He had his hands on Mark's waist while the latter ran his fingers through his hair trying to pull it out due to the rush of adrenalin. Pulling back Haechan looked at the mess called Mark who was shining so bright in the dim light. 

"Let's get somewhere else baby. Cause you know,privacy" the pet name made Mark shy as he nodded, crimson shade never leaving his cheeks as the other lead them. On their way they saw Jaehyun and Doyoung who were making out.

"Geez get a room!" 

"Seems like you guys are getting one." Hearing this mark couldn't help but fix his gaze on the floor, while Haechan just smirked. He didn't say anything as he dragged Mark along with him.

As soon as they found one Haechan kicked the door open, still having his hands on the nape of other as they stumbled forward. He trapped the older in his arms still kissing passionately. 

Once Marks hands reached down to grab his shirt, realization hit the other. Grabbing his arms, Haechan pulled away from the other. 

"What-"

"We shouldn't be doing this. This is going out of control. And we're both drunk. We should stop this here." 

"But-"

"No buts hyung. I don't want to be seen as taking advantage of you. Besides you don't know me well. It's better to not take this into a next level. I'm sorry." 

And with that he left them. The adrenalin rush he he felt before was no longer there. Instead it was felt with guilty. Even though Mark gave him the permission it didn't settle well with him. He didn't want to take advantage of the other. At the end of the day they are two teenagers who had met at a random party. Nothing more nothing else. 

❣ ❣ ❣ 

It's been a week after the party. Mark was utterly disappointed to say the least. But then again he understood why the younger did that. It was for him. Sighing he scribbled notes down on his notebook while paying attention to Mr. Byun. 

Soon enough it was time for lunch as he deagged himself of his seat, towards the door. That's when he caught a glimpse of Haechan. He was laughing to some jokes his friends had said. Shaking his head to throw away all kind of thoughts, Mark went to catch up with his older friend Taeyong. One thing that changed after the party was that Taeyong started dating Johnny. So it wasn't that easy to find him. Who knows he might as well run into them making out. It would be the last thing he would want to do. 

Usually the table's filled with five of them including Mark. During this short period he got to build a strong friendship with Doyoung and Jaehyun. But unlike other days there was an unexpected guest settling himself in the table. 

It was Haechan. 

The last guy he wanted to meet. 

And needless to say Mark had been trying to avoid the younger for a whole ass week. He was now doomed for sure especially when he felt the other's eyes on him. 

He settled down as well not paying attention to the younger as he started doodling things on his notepad. This was a way to avoid any sort of interactions with the other. But the younger knew way more than this. He grabbed the notepad from Mark's hold and made him look at him. 

"Hyung we need to talk" 

"About what?"

"You exactly know what I have to talk about. Come with up." He dragged the other by his arm while doyoung and Jaehyun tried to stop him. But his glare made them soon shut up as they let him do whatever he wanted to.

"Leave me alone Haechan. What is wrong with you?" 

"What is wrong with me? What exactly is wrong with you? Why have you been avoiding me this whole week???" 

"I-"

"Tell me. Is this because of the kiss? Then I do have something to confess about." 

"I don't want to hear it-"

"Hear me. I wasn't trying to take advantage of you. If I had that intention I would've done things way more than just a kiss. It's-" 

"It's?"

"I love you hyung. I have always loved you. You don't even know the amount of times I had tried to initiate a conversation with you. You were always buried in your books due to which you never paid attention to your surroundings." 

"What are you trying to say Haechan? I don't understand"fixing his glasses the older squinted his eyes as Haechan sighed before grabbing the other's hands. 

"I have loved you. In fact I have been crushing on you for god knows how long. It's just that when I saw you on the party I wanted to confess. But then somehow it led to me kissing you. And I, in no ways, wanted to take advantage of you. That's the reason why I left you in the room when things were getting out of hand. I felt guilty. I felt like what I have done was wrong. Before even confessing my feelings I kissed you." 

"Donghyuck I-"

"Please listen to me first. I want to date you hyung. I want you to be my boyfriend. Only if you want of course."

"I need some time to think about it Haechan..." 

"That's okay. I'll patiently wait. And hyung I'll make you mine." 

❣ ❣ ❣ 

The next few days Mark got a couple of things as gifts from Haechan. From flowers to books to what not! Mark felt guilty for making the younger wait but he still hadn't made up his mind. 

"It's from Haechan, right?", a voice asked as Mark turned to his side to see Taeyong standing in the doorway. 

"Yes it's from him." 

"Have you given him an answer, Mark? That kid's been trying for so long just to get your attention." 

It wasn't like Taeyong was lying. 

"But hyung...I really don't know...I don't know what to do...what to answer him" Mark was confused. As much as he hated making haechan wait, he didn't have an answer for why he was acting this way. 

"You guys kissed right?" 

"How did you-"

"He came to me the day after asking for you. He told me everything when I enquired about it. He told me to not tell you about this but seeing you in this state I felt like saying. He's a good kid, Mark. He'll take good care of you." 

"I don't know hyung...I really don't know my feelings..."

"What did you feel when you kissed him? Tell me honestly."

"It felt like a whole bunch of animals started dancing in my stomach. It felt so good to have his lips against mine. He tasted so good and I wanted more. But then he stopped." 

"So you liked the kiss?"

"Mm"

"What about your feelings for him? Why did you avoid him?" 

"I don't know...I think I like him...but I honestly have no explanation for why I avoided him."

"Mark, I think you're in the denial stage. Your subconscious mind might like him but you are in denial. You don't want to get hurt. This is why we get in the denial stage. But acceptance is the only way to overcome it. Now I don't know for sure if you are in love with Haechan but I advise you to go on dates with him and then finalize your feelings. That would help you.

Also tell me what you feel when you were around him." 

"I felt my heart beating fast and I don't know hyung...it felt weird...but at the same time I loved his presence...made me feel like I have someone... I felt safe and secure beside him..."

"Seems like you're in love kiddo. But you do you. Get to know him more and maybe finalize your feelings." 

"Will do. Thank you hyung." 

"No mention" 

❣ ❣ ❣ 

Taking the advice of Taeyong, Mark went on multiple dates with Haechan. The elder was right. He may or may not have a crush on the other as well. 

Right now they were in a park. Haechan went to buy icecream for them while Mark settled down in a bench waiting for him. Mark planned to confess. This would be the right time for it. 

After seeing the younger coming towards him, he straightened his posture and gave the other a smile. 

"Hyung, here" 

"Thank you" smiling, Mark grabbed the icecream from Haechan's hands. He was brave a while ago but after coming face to face with the other he was feeling a bit nervous. 

"Haechan I want to tell you something." 

"Oh sure..." 

"The thing is...I like you...wait I love you...I mean like....I like...like you know..." 

"What?" Haechan dropped his icecream to the ground and looked back at Mark. He took a good of hold of his arms, unable to process what the older had said. 

"Are you for real?" 

"Ye-yeah"

"OH MY GOD!"Screeching the younger pounced into the older, wrapping his arms around his waist . Mark was taken aback by the sudden pull but soon got comfortable as the other started kissing him. Chuckling at the younger's reaction he pulled away to see Haechan smiling so bright. 

"I can't believe that you like me back!!!! Woah. So does that mean you are ready to be my boyfriend?" 

Was that even a question?

"Of course dumbo. I'll be your boyfriend." 

"GOSH. I LOVE YOU MARK LEE. I LOVE YOU SO SO MUCH" with that Haechan leaned into steal a peck from as the other smiled lovingly.

"I love you too Hyuck."

**Author's Note:**

> So yea that's the end. Imao. Pretty much basic. Anyways if you enjoyed this please do leave comments and kudos. Leave your valuable suggestions as well. Really appreciating it 💚💚💚


End file.
